


Third Party

by jhoca



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: !!!!!!!!!!!, (also AKA: keith listens to lance next door and imagines he's the one doing what shiro's doing), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Creampie, I enjoy third wheel stories, I need time tho...can someone spare me some time..., I think it's really funny, I'll probably die first, I'm Sorry, Imagination, Keith pining after Lance even though Lance is with Shiro is my jam, M/M, Masturbation, OF COURSE?????, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, Third Wheels, someone asked me if I would ever write shance and I'm like, this is shance + third party keith but told from keith's pov, where can I get me some time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 21:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoca/pseuds/jhoca
Summary: Keith has a secret. Next door, he can hear Shiro and Lance doing some very explicit things at night, and oddly enough, it turns him on.(AKA: Shance secretly gets it on in Lance’s room on a regular basis, but Keith’s room is next door and Keith can hear everything…it turns him on, so ofc what does a young excitable man like Keith do in that situation?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Keith pining after Lance even though Lance is with Shiro is my jam

Keith had a secret.

It was definitely a secret he would never want to tell the others. It was embarrassing, it was kind of a big deal, and it wasn’t really his secret to tell. It was complicated.

What was the secret?

Well, first of all Keith’s room just so happened to neighbor Lance’s room. It was far from ideal, especially because the blue paladin was noisy and annoying as hell and Keith could hear everything he said and did through the wall. It was kind of a disappointment not to have soundproof walls, coming from a society that had developed such advanced technology. And judging from Altean ears, you’d think at the very least the walls would be soundproof.

What was the secret?

Well, next door, because Keith could hear everything Lance said and did, nothing was private. And one of those things just so happened to be the fact that Lance always had an unexpected visitor. During their times of rest, which was carefully allotted by Allura and the alarms in the castle that had been adjusted to wake them in Earth hours, Keith realized  — Lance almost never went to bed alone. The first time it happened, it definitely caught Keith off guard. Hearing Lance’s door slide open, footsteps treading lightly across his floor, almost silently, Lance whispered. Another voice whispered back. Someone else’s voice.

Keith wondered for a long time who this person could possibly be, since there were only so many of them in the castle. Keith went through the list of people, bringing down a finger every time he shook his head, convinced it couldn’t be them. A finger came down for Coran and Allura, for sure, because what could possibly urge them to come to Lance’s room at this time? This secretly? It was almost scandalous.

Keith deliberated on the next few people. His fellow Earthlings, paladins, schoolmates from the Garrison. Pidge was already a secretive person, disguising and posing as a boy, deciphering and digging through Galran files in search of family, walking around wearing fake glasses…? Well, whether or not Pidge actually needed prescription glasses  — Keith was sure they were fake  — it didn’t seem reasonable to assume Pidge was the one sneaking into Lance’s room. The two of them had nothing to hide from everyone else, and even if Pidge wanted to confide in someone about a secret, Keith seriously doubted Lance would be the green paladin’s first choice.

Hunk? It could be Hunk. As his best friend, Hunk was the only logical choice, really. Hunk could be sneaking in there to play games, to talk about deep and profound things, maybe to share some midnight snacks, who knew. And Keith had foolishly believed it was Hunk, until the voices made it clear.

Keith never got to the last finger that was supposed to represent Shiro, assuming Lance’s visitor was Hunk. Naturally, in Keith’s simple-minded train of thought, he figured the chances it could be Shiro were so improbable, there was no need to even consider it.

But  — it was him.

Shiro.

Keith heard his name fall from Lance’s lips, uncharacteristically quiet, secretive and coy. He heard him say his name, whispering to him.

Now, there were a lot of problems with this. Shiro, the sensible and practical head of Voltron, was someone who didn’t sneak around, especially not to Lance’s room and especially not at this hour. None of it made sense. And the longer Keith mulled over this unexpected turn of events, the more perplexed and confused he became. As he thought over what reason Shiro could be visiting Lance at this time, the two next door continued to whisper, their voices approaching each other, and Lance almost giggled.

And then it made sense.

All of a sudden it made _too_ much sense  — their breaths were mingling, their voices definitely painting a clear, vivid image, _together_ — Shiro came to Lance’s room for a reason. And although they didn’t explicitly talk about it, Keith knew. He could hear them.

The two of them were keeping a secret.

And the fact that Keith knew about it  — that was Keith’s secret.

To make matters worse, Keith didn’t just know about it. Next door, he could hear Shiro and Lance having the time of their lives, and oddly enough, it turned him on.

Of course Keith could never tell them that he knew about their secret relationship and that he could hear pretty much everything. The soft, rhythmic squeaking of the bed, the heavy breathing and panting, and sometimes their weird, kinky, role-playing sex talk. Well, actually the wall muffled the words, so Keith could barely understand the bulk of their conversations. Still, that didn’t change the fact that they were noisy in bed. And wild. And long-lasting.

Nevertheless, this happened often. Almost every night. They were uncontrollably and fiercely passionate about each other, and Keith both respected and feared that. He could never look at them the same way again. Especially Lance.

Lance always made it sound like he was getting destroyed, wrecked, murdered even, as if Keith needed some indication that Shiro was fucking him senseless. Lance’s choked gasps, his breathy moans, his startled outcries, all of these noises made it through the wall just fine and dandy. Sometimes Keith could even hear a series of loud thuds from next door. It might have been from their bodies rocking against the wall, they were fucking so hard.

Now at times like these, Keith simply burrowed under his bedsheet, crossed his fingers, and hoped they were close to finishing. For a gracious moment, once they collapsed from exhaustion and from coming, like,  _ four times already _ , a comfortable silence fell over them. Keith’s thoughts, which had been in turmoil the entire time Shiro and Lance were disturbing the peace, calmed down. He would finally be able to find some rest, feeling his eyelids grow heavy. As long as they didn’t get fired up for another round, he could finally catch some sleep.

Of course, catching sleep was only one of the concerns Keith had about Shiro and Lance’s nightly excursions. His other, more important concern lied with the uninvited guest that always emerged in his pants.

Honestly, Keith didn’t know how to deal with it. His head spun at the thought that Shiro could arouse him, and even more so his secret boyfriend. It was true that Lance was kind of attractive, far prettier than Keith would ever admit, and that hearing his desperate voice and imagining the face to match it, it was a horribly vivid fantasy. It was also true that Lance had a slender body. Keith could remember the times he caught a glimpse of Lance casually flaunting his long legs while undressing from his paladin suit, or strolling out of the shower steaming hot, or wearing a silky robe that hugged every slight curve of his body.

Keith’s imagination liked to play games with him, and it was infuriating. There was Lance, with his brown hair bouncing playfully on his head, crossing his legs at the table, beaming with a kind of warmth and sunniness. Just the thought of Lance — sitting pretty and lavish, his twinkling laughter, his eyelashes brushing against his cheeks — that someone like him could possibly get Keith’s lower half riled up, it made Keith uncomfortably horny. Exhibited by his raging hard-on in bed. And sometimes even out of bed, in broad daylight, in his skin tight paladin suit.

Well, as much as Keith would love to ignore it, he wasn’t going to just ignore it.

Surrendering to temptation, Keith always relieved himself, listening keenly to the lewd noises next door and sinning himself, a hand on his cock. It was a guilty pleasure, a criminal act he always felt bad about, but it was so irresistibly  _ good  _ — imagining Lance in his sexual fantasies.

Now Keith knew how dangerous and scandalous this was, a true act of betrayal, but if it made him feel this amazing, he figured it shouldn’t be considered a “bad” thing. It wasn’t like he was actually doing anything with Lance, anyway. And he wasn’t telling anybody about their secret relationship, their weird and secretive and wickedly sexual relationship. He was just making himself feel good, that was all. Lance and Shiro could continue their fucking, and Keith found some pleasure in it, as a third party. That they didn’t know about. It was fine.

Tonight was no different.

“S-Shiro…” Lance moaned and mewled seductively through the wall, erotic sounds falling from his lips as his bed rocked. Rhythmic thuds echoed softly under the sound of his voice. “Shiro…more, please…”

“Keep your legs like this for me, Lance,” Shiro breathed, leaning forward and burying his face into the crook of Lance’s neck. He took a deep breath and inhaled, cherishing the cinnamony smell of his skin, pressing his lips onto Lance’s collarbone and trailing up to his mouth. When they kissed, Lance gasped underneath him and Shiro pushed forward a little. “Yeah, you’re so good, Lance…how does it feel?”

Lance let out a soft whine, slipping his arms around Shiro’s sculpted build, bringing him down to him. He scattered kisses along Shiro’s neck and jaw before reaching his lips and pulling him into a deep kiss. Shiro placed an arm around Lance, cradling him and pulling him closer, his human hand running along his back and following the little grooves of his spine.

Connected at the hips, the two were in a tight embrace, their hands exploring and searching for new places to touch as their mouths opened up for each other. Shiro rocked, gentle and smooth, rolling his hips and taking pleasure in the feeling of their connected bodies, deep inside of Lance. His cock felt impossibly thicker inside of him, feeling the tight ring of muscle squeezing around him, adjusting to his size. Shiro loved the feeling, holding Lance closer and kissing him harder. It continued on gently for a while, but eventually grew increasingly more and more intense the longer they went at it. As usual.

Now Shiro was giving Lance everything he had, treating him to a series of unrelenting thrusts, fucking and fucking and  _ fucking _ . Powerful, hard — shoving himself inside, all the way in. Lance cried out in time to every snap of Shiro’s hips, his body tingling under his careful hands.

In the next room, Keith listened to the delicious voice that fed his dirty imagination: Lance sliding onto his own cock, which throbbed with impatience and desire. A couple of veins even bulged on the sides, pulsing and aching for Lance’s real body. He imagined how absolutely godly it would feel inside of him, the ring of muscles convulsing and squeezing tightly around his cock. Every slightest movement would cause friction. Wonderful, amazing, heavenly friction.

Precum dribbled thirstily from the slit on the head of his cock, and for a moment Keith snapped back to reality and slid a finger across it. His dick flinched in response, before succumbing to his touch and drooling some more. At the sound of Lance’s breathy voice next door, Keith imagined him to be the one touching his cock, picturing Lance slowly let it slide out of his tight little hole with one of those divine moans. Keith popped out, wanting desperately to get back inside, but instead Lance leaned back and lowered a hand down to it. His slender hand reached for Keith’s cock, gliding up and down, his long finger teasing him at the head, tracing all the veins and lines along the way, a naughty grin on his face.

_ Oh god. _

And then Lance would lick his lips and climb onto his lap again, positioning himself over Keith’s erection and moaning as he descended onto it, melting from how amazing Keith’s cock felt inside him. Honestly, just imagining his face was enough to send Keith over the edge, but he liked the sexual adrenaline and pushed himself to keep it going.

Next door, the real Lance suddenly let out a choked gasp and a few strangled noises — they probably changed positions — and so Keith tried to match that with his imaginary Lance and thrust forcefully into his fist. Lance cried out and immediately clenched around him, breathing heavily, all hot and bothered.

“It’s hot…inside me, you’re so hot inside me…it feels good…” Lance moaned and purred through the wall, whimpering from the intensity of their fucking and fucking, all passionate and sultry.

“Lance, you’re so skinny, I can put my hands around you.” Shiro smiled, as if that was something to be proud of. Shiro wrapped his hands around his waist, letting his breath tickle Lance’s tan skin. “My fingers almost touch when I put my hands around you, like this.”

Lance didn’t say anything in return, simply accepting the strong hands grasped firmly around his waist. The feeling of Shiro’s fingers, firm and strong, following the lines of his body, was hot against his skin.

Next door, Keith groaned imagining his own hands around Lance’s waist. More than anything, Keith wanted to run his own hands down Lance’s sides and feel how hot his brown skin would be against his own fingers. Shiro always made it sound like Lance felt amazing to fuck and touch. Keith was almost jealous.

The hardest part was always the timing. Shiro and Lance were spontaneous people. Whenever their climaxes were close, it was hard to tell. Any careful estimation or wild guess was always either too early or too late to match Keith’s own perfectly. Of course, there were the close calls, but they were still awkward and out of place.

“I’m, I’m coming, Lance…” Shiro seethed through his teeth, panting harder as his thrusts became more vigorous and erratic, the bed squeaking and creaking. “ _ Fuck _ , Lance, I’m—”

Shiro stuttered, shoving and jerking uncontrollably into Lance, who cried out as he caved into the pleasure. They both came, grunting and clinging desperately to each other, breathing into each other. Shiro unloaded inside of Lance, releasing a surge of cum and shooting deep inside of his slender body. It felt unstoppable, the thick ropes of cum spurting out of him and making an absolute mess of Lance, whose insides were dirtied by Shiro’s immense cock smearing his own cum.

For Keith, there was definitely an attempt, but he was too late, imagining Lance riding him hard and fast and coming in time with his voice next door. Keith collapsed onto his bed, panting and breathing heavily.

“Again…” Keith groaned, giving a defeated chuckle at the sight of his hand covered in his warm, sticky semen. He quickly got rid of the evidence and halfheartedly cleaned after his mess before rolling over in bed and burying his face in his pillow.

This disgusting habit of his didn’t start until recently, when he began to appreciate hearing Lance’s voice at night, which was also when he began to appreciate all the little things about the blue paladin. The sight of him after a shower, in those cute boxers that complemented his long legs, his peaceful face asleep on the couch, the adorable faces he made whenever Keith poked fun at him. And sometimes, since Lance liked to try on Altean clothing, he often borrowed things from the castle to wear. Once Lance returned them, Keith always loved to sneak into the laundry and catch a whiff of those clothes, inhaling and cherishing the unique scent that was distinctly Lance. An aroma that he would later incorporate into his fantasies.

Not his proudest moments.

Well, despite all the tense and restless emotions boiling under Keith’s skin, life went on as usual. Voltron was still saving planets from Zarkon’s evil reign and Shiro and Lance were still their normal selves: Shiro led the team and Lance shared his terrible jokes and pick-up lines, training and sparring together like everyone else, as if there was nothing to hide. Blissfully unaware of the hellpit of emotions that Keith was desperate to hide from them.

It drove Keith crazy to be keeping this secret from them. For good reason. It was a secret that could very well destroy the foundation of trust and understanding that his friendship with Shiro was built upon, as well as demolish whatever awkward relationship he had established with Lance.

Still, this meant it was going to be awkward around them all the time. Keith figured he was in so deep, he’d pretty much dug his own grave.

The next morning, Keith woke up in cold sweat, nervous and tense all over. It had been a restless night, and everything he remembered was a blur of lust and ecstasy. His dick saw a lot of action. A lot of action with his hand — or as his imagination would prefer to say, with “Lance” — and now it was totally burnt out, exhausted and spent.

Groggy, Keith groaned and kicked the covers off of his sweaty body, crawling out of bed with a slight headache.

The neighboring room was completely still, as if there was a numbness to it from the aftershock of last night, hungover from the dizzying, alcoholic sex. Keith rubbed his temples and wandered out of his room, the faint smell of eggs wafting in the air. Keith shuddered and yawned, scratching the back of his head as he followed the smell to the kitchen.

“Oh, hey, Keith.” Lance turned his head, brown curls looking as cutely disheveled and tousled as always. Not a single trace of the naughty activities he was obviously engaged in last night. “Hunk made the goo taste like eggs. You want some?”

It made Keith incredibly uneasy seeing Lance after such an intense night. One look at him, radiant and  _ glowing _ , it sent Keith’s heart pounding and his emotions in shambles. He was so pretty.

“Uh, sure.” Keith mumbled, accepting the plate of green goo Lance handed to him.

Lance gave him a small smile. Keith took a mental snapshot of it and tucked it away into his memory bank.

“You look like you had a rough night.” Lance raised an eyebrow. “Did you not get enough sleep?”

“No, not really. I couldn’t sleep when all I could hear…” Keith stopped himself and trailed off, panicking at the curious expression on Lance’s face.

“Hear what?”

Keith could tell him the truth. Just get it over with and be a decent, honest human being. Just tell Lance that he’s known about the relationship between him and Shiro and that he almost always jerked off to the sound of them fucking next door.

“Uhh…nothing,” Keith muttered, averting his gaze. “I just had a lot on my mind.”

Or Keith could just keep this secret with him forever and take it with him to the grave.

Yeah, that sounded about right.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm everywhere...talk to me...not about vlds2 tho (I'm scarred and #notblessed)
> 
> ✦ [Tumblr](http://jhoca.tumblr.com/)  
> ✦ [Tumblr (art blog)](http://jhoca-art.tumblr.com/)  
> ✦ [Tumblr (NSFW)](http://jhoca-nsfw.tumblr.com/)  
> ✦ [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jhocaaaa)  
> ✦ [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6wRaRPE-GDaIbwj44pc7eg)


End file.
